Claude Frollo
Claude Frollo is a character in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Personality Physical Appearance An aged man, Frollo has a long, drawn face and grey hair. He dresses in a dark black robe with purple trim and red inside it. He wears a hat with purple and black stripes. He wears several rings of various gems on his hands. His black clothing signifies his desire to remain pure. Story ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance ;Sora's Side When Sora first arrives in La Cité des Cloches, he comes face-to-face with Frollo in the town outside Notre Dame. The judge examines Sora, believing him to be a gypsy due to his "disgusting attire", but his interrogation of the young Keyblade wielder is interrupted by Captain Phoebus. Phoebus tells Frollo that "monsters" have appeared in the square, and he rushes off after Sora when the boy goes to defeat them. Once he is alone, Frollo begins to emanate darkness, and he makes his frustration regarding the gypsies and "monsters" known. Soon afterwards, Frollo arrives in the square with Phoebus, where he is furious to see Sora standing before Quasimodo, who is riding a Zolephant. After the Nightmare Dream Eater throws Quasimodo to the ground, Sora demands that he get to safety. The severity of Frollo's anger only increases when he witnesses Quasimodo flee into the Notre Dame cathedral with help from the "gypsy witch" Esmeralda. Some time later, Sora, Phoebus, and Quasimodo travel to the Court of Miracles to warn Esmeralda that Frollo is on his way and intends to capture her. After Phoebus orders Esmeralda to take what she can with her and leave, the judge appears and surrounds him and the other protagonists with Meow Wows and Wheeflowers. Frollo takes Esmeralda to the square for a "bonfire" despite Quasimodo's pleas, and he renders Sora unconscious using his darkness when the Keyblade wielder attempts to subdue him. After Sora regains consciousness, he returns to the Square to find Frollo already in the process of burning Esmeralda at the stake. Suddenly, Quasimodo swings down from the balcony of Notre Dame and rescues the gypsy, carrying her to safety. Enraged, Frollo gives chase and runs towards Notre Dame. When Sora attempts to stop him, he is stopped in his tracks by the Wargoyle, a massive Nightmare Dream Eater that falls from the sky above. After Sora battles the creature, Frollo corners Quasimodo and Esmeralda on the balcony of Notre Dame. He reveals the truth about how Quasimodo's mother died trying to save him twenty years ago, and he raises a sword high above his head and attempts to kill him. Both Frollo and Quasimodo stumble off the balcony, but the wicked judge's fall comes to a halt when he grabs onto one of the gargoyles below him. As Esmeralda struggles to lift the unconscious Quasimodo back onto the balcony, Frollo stands up on the gargoyle and attempts to kill her with his sword. The stone begins to crumble under Frollo's weight, and the judge loses his footing. He grabs the gargoyle by the neck, saving himself, but the creature comes to life and roars at him. At that moment, the gargoyle breaks off of Notre Dame, and the terrified Frollo plummets to his death in the flames below the cathedral. ;Riku's Side When Riku first arrives in La Cité des Cloches, he crosses paths with Esmeralda, who is being chased by both Phoebus and Frollo. Phoebus asks Riku if he has "seen a gypsy woman", but the Keyblade wielder tells him he has not. Phoebus reports this to Frollo, after which the judge questions his abilities. Later, after escaping from the Wargoyle that attacked him on the bridge, Riku finds Phoebus pointing his sword at Frollo in front of an old windmill, preventing Frollo from punishing a family harboring gypsies. Frollo summons the Wargoyle to his side as Riku arrives, and he claims the creature to be "righteous judgment". Intending to use the power of darkness to "smite the gypsies now and forever", the judge heads to Notre Dame cathedral along with the Wargoyle with Riku in pursuit. When Riku returns to the square outside Notre Dame, he finds the area ablaze. He sees that Esmeralda has been rescued by Quasimodo, and he asks the bell ringer where the Wargoyle went. Riku sees the Dream Eater flying above Notre Dame's balcony, and when he gets there, he finds Frollo joyously overseeing the burning of Paris. The "sad old man with a dark heart" summons the Wargoyle to pass judgment on the Keyblade wielder, and he willingly falls to his death in the flames below the cathedral. Origin Frollo first made his appearance in ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame as the main antagonist, Quasimodo's guardian and the self-righteous justice minister who sees his horrific actions to be for the great good and thus tormented by his maddening self-righteousness and narrow views that Gypsies are a plight that must be destroyed. Once such case was unintentionally murdering a gypsy woman on the impression that she stole something. But finding the bundle to be the infant Quasimodo, Frollo is forced by his faith and need of redemption, having killed his mother on the grounds of Notre Dame, to raise the boy while filling his head with lies about his mother abandoning him and discouraging any intent to leave Notre Dame and see the outside world. Twenty years later, as the story begins, Frollo appoints Phoebus as the new Captain of the Guard prior to attending the annual Festival of Fools where he finds Quasimodo acting against his wishes. It was also there that Frollo meets the Gypsy dancer named Esmeralda whom he develops an obsession for and believes that killing her would redeem himself of his impure thoughts. To that end, he commits various atrocities to capture her at the cost of many lives ruined. However, Quasimodo save Esmeralda and brings her to the cathedral. Furious, Frollo attempts to kill Quasimodo, resulting in a violent struggle in which ends with Frollo holding onto a stone gargoyle before it suddenly breaks off the cathedral and he falls to his death towards the pit of molten copper below. de:Frollo fr:Juge Claude Frollo Category:Characters in Dream Drop Distance Category:Characters in Dream Drop Distance HD